


MCYT oneshots | requests temporarily closed

by 1800mcytwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), CNC, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, just a lot of sex, mcyt - Freeform, moved from wattpad, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800mcytwhore/pseuds/1800mcytwhore
Summary: Requests open | no I won’t do minors, wtf, I will wright them platonically tho.ALSO NO DNF ITS OVER DONE SORRY NOT SORRY!If you want to be a beta reader just comment it or you can also contact me on discord. Basically you read an edited chapter and make sure the editor caught all of my childish mistakes XD.AstroWasAMistake#6197
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 75
Kudos: 121





	1. Willnoblade | little problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+ass).



> Half assed oneshot I did at like 5am or smth.

Willnoblade (Wilbur x Technoblade)

Written by: Astro

══════════ ⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹══════════

-no ones POV-

Techno steped out of Wilbur's room, his hair in a messy bun, and his glasses pressed tightly on his face. The over sized white tee, and boxers clung loosely to the pinketts hickey ridden skin. Red blotches contrasting drastically to the young man's pale skin. He looked over to see Wilbur, man spreading on the couch, one arm resting on a pillow placed over his crotch, the other loosely held a large bottle of straight whiskey. Techno looked at the other for a minute then headed to the kitchen. His legs were sore, clinging onto whatever was closest to him, just to keep the poor man from collapsing. 

"Hey babe, you slept late!" Wilbur yelled from the other room. "And your drinking early." Techno thought to himself not trusting his voice. Soft music played in the background when suddenly afamiliar song began to play. A blush instantly blossomed across Techno's face as he grabbed himself a glass of water. A dark chuckle came from the next room over. Techno cliches tightly to the tall glass as he waited for Wilbur to say some utterly embarrassing comment.

"Techno, every time you here this song, you'll think about how I completely ruined you... and I get to remember the moment I took little piggy boys verginity." Wilbur taunted, the words rolling off his tongue like a sweet melody. Techno was silent, trying his best to ignore Wilbur's words. However his attempts were in vain as the crimson shade only deepened. He rummaged through the fringe in search for some kind of food gripping tightly to the fridge door handle for support. After a little rummaging he found a pack of old strawberry's and a half empty bottle of some cheap red wine. 

He went back out to the living room with a small wine glass, a bowl of strawberry's, and the small glass of water. He skillfully made his way to the living room as the three dishes looked as if they were all going to fall. He set them down on the coffee table and flopped down next to wilbur with wine glass in hand.

"Y'know daddy's got a lil' problem I thought you could help with." Wilbur said slyly. Techno furrowed his eyes in confusion clearly oblivious, until Wilbur's hand traveled uptechno's inner thigh, gently rubbing it. The blush was back in an instant at the simple touch that confused the poor pinkette.

"What?" Techno whispered. Wilbur chuckled slumping back onto the couch further, the pillow sliding off his lap. A large tent in his pants signaling an erect cock that sat just behind the layers of cloth. "Woke up like this, and I've been waiting like a little whore for you to wake up to help me Techno." Wilbur groaned, the way he said techno's name sent shivers down the younger's back helplessly staring at the risen fabric. Confusing emotions filled techno's braid as he tried to shove the thoughts of the previous night away.

Techno finally mustered up He courage to look in the brunette's eyes, his face flushed pink. "Wil- will I can't.. I'm still so sore." Techno mumbled eyes glued to Wilbur's eye in a failed attempt to ignore the massive hard on. "Oh techno." He said setting the whiskey down and begain to caressing the smallers face,playing with his plump, swollen lips. 

"There's really no need for that, beside I was thinking along the line of yawing this pretty little mouth of yours that fits my cock so well..." Wilbur groaned trailed of beginning to fantasize, starring at techno's plush lips, before snapping himself back with a shake if his head. His eyes slowly looked up to meet techno's who had been sitting on his lap straddling Wilbur's thighs. 

He tucked a long strand of pink hair that escaped the poorly made bun behind one of his large pig ear staring longingly into his confused eyes. "But that's all up to you.." Wilbur whispered leaning to techno's ear, licking the rim of the large pink ear. Techno tended at the simple, but sensual action. It didn't take wilbur long, one he retracted from the small mans face, to see the pain, stress, and confusion in his eyes, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hey! Hey... I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that. We don't have to do anything. Techno I'm so sorry." Wilbur said frantically finally realizing his actions. Techno buried his face in the olders neck. Small but relived sobs escape his lips. Guilt over took Wilburs mind as he rubbed the others back. "Did... did I do that last night techno? I'm so sorry I was drunk and high off my ass.. but that doesn't justify what I did. Techno I'm sorry." Wilbur apologized whisper yelling. silent tears rolled down his face as he muttered frantic apologies in the others ear.

A few silent minutes passed, the only sound heard we're almost inaudible apologies and soft music that danced in the background. "I'm glad it was with you." Techno mumbled his voice hoarse and quite. The sound of his voice only added to the guilt he felt. "What?" Wilbur asked genuinely confused. "At lease it was you I mean... but next time can't it be softer.... and maybe... maybe no degradation..." Techno whispered his voice barely there from the rough face fucking the night before. A bitter sweet smile spread across Wilbur's face, a storm of emotions raging in his head. "Yeah..." he replied rubbing Techno's.

════════════ ⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════════

Hope you all enjoyed, please vote if you did it's a nice source of motivation and have a lovley night my deviant disciples's. ♡


	2. Lil important update

Hey so just thought I had a few things to say, fist of ty so much for the positive feedback and requests!! I am however a little help up with writing and therapy appointments

So first off, hello, I’m Astro :3. My pronouns are he/him and I’m a techno apologist.

then there’s author 2, Breeze, she/they. She writes most fluff and angst and hasn’t tried accessing the acc on ao3 yet.

i think she might stay in wattpad (she prefers the way wattpad works)

oh then there’s Ashtin |bitch/slut/whore| (He/they/she) :3

[i don’t like him -Ashtin]

Also requests will be closed because lovely people requested and I’m easily stressed :DDD

BTW we don’t do dnf, we think it’s just kinda over done. I’m going to finish my drafts then start on the regular because the annoys of W.I.Ps I have it not good XD

i will also cross post the other chapters from wattpad.


	3. schlattbur | Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst :3

Written by: Breeze

A.n. There are a few big time gaps but they've still been talking. Just normal talking, nothing special. There will be a short series 

Btw pay attention the the time or it won't make sense the time isn't random, it on purpose 

═════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹═════════

Jan 11th 20**

Wilbur) Hey!  
10:48 am

Schlatt) Hey  
10:50 am

Wilbur) ... Hey schlatt  
10:50 am

Schlatt) just spit it out lover boy 😂  
10:54 am

Wilbur) remember last year.. when you confessed to me? But I couldn't be in a relation ship?  
10:55 am

Schlatt) yeah why?  
1:00 pm

Wilbur) I know you've moved on, but I think I've caught feelings. I don't know if you in a relationship right now, but regardless, I wanted to tell you. I'm working on somehow disposing these feelings.  
1:03 pm  
[read]

Wilbur) schlatt?  
1:23 pm

Jschlatt) Hey Wilbur, please don't try to get rid of the feelings. I think I still really.. really like you but I don't love myself. I don't think we can date right now I'm sorry :(  
But please, please don't try to get rid of the feelings.  
1:36 pm

Wilbur) ok :)  
1:37 pm

——————

Jan 24th 20**

Wilbur) big man! What's up?  
3;12 pm

Jschlatt) nothin much, just got off the phone with my boyfriend.  
3:13 pm

Wilbur) oh really!!! Nice, good for you! I hope you had a good time!!!!  
3:37 pm

Jschlatt) haha yeah! He's thinking about coming to America to visit me.  
3:39 pm

Wilbur) really that's so cool! I hope you guys have a good time!! :)  
3:45 pm

Jschlatt) me too!!! But what about you? Whatcha been up to?  
3:47 pm

Jschlatt) wilbur?  
6:51 pm

——————

Feb 3rd 20**

Jschlatt) Hey Wilbur, haven't heard from you in a while. You ok bud? Btw my and my boyfriend broke up. I think I'm going to take a break from relationships for a while.

2:30am

Wilbur) oh hey mr. J, sorry I've been busy. I'm sorry that happened. But maybe takeunf a break from relationships is a good thing.

2:39am

Jschlatt) eh, yeah, we both took the break up well.

2:40am

Wilbur) that's good! It's never fun having bad break up.

2:40am

Jschlatt) haha yeah

2:41am

(A/n: Ghost help idk how you did the number things)

——————

Apr 4th 20**

Jschlatt) Hey bud! I'm Just getting ready for bed ;)  
11:47 pm

Wilbur) Hey schlatt  
11:48 pm

Jschlatt) whatcha up to?  
11:48 pm

Wilbur) I'm at the park rn, going for a late night walk  
...Remember how the other month I confessed?  
11:50 pm

Jschlatt) Yeah.  
11:51 pm

Wilbur) you told me not to let go of the feelings. So I haven't, but man... I kinda want to. You keep on staring new people then after breaking up you say your going to take a break. But you haven't. Schlatt if you don't like me just tell me, no avoiding the question or saying some bull shit response you know I'll end up pondering. I love you schlatt and it feels like I'm losing my mind. Can't I just be you special one? And if not please, please let me let go.  
[not delivered due to bad connection]

Wilbur) cool.  
11:59 pm

Jschlatt) Hey Wilbur! Zack and me are going to go to the amusement park, do you want to tag along and meet them?  
12:00 pm

Wilbur) yeah ok.  
12:00 pm

═════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹═════════

*laughs in vent story* part two will be out in a lil bit :)

Thank you for reading, vote, and follow. Take care do yourselves loves!


	4. Schlattnoblade| government

Just doin a lot of cross posting today.  
————

By: Astro  
No one edited this one

Like seriously no plot it's jumping in head first, on to the seggs, y'all don't even get to read the prep. I'm horney as shit rn so like, eat my ass and get over it. I'm to tiered to think of plot. Idfk. This shit y'all read for some reason.

Idk if it really smut, lemon, or lime. But it's sensual and y'all lucky your even getting anything form my lazy ass so like- deal with it. But I mean there is dicks and bussys just sayin.

════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════

My nails dig into the rams back, no doubt leaving bloody scars trailing behind. "A-ahhHaa~ s-schlatt." The moans rolling off my tongue into the dusty air. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in an intoxicating bliss. He dug his razor sharp claws into my arm holding me down, despite the cold, metal hand cuffs chained to a railing already keeping me in place. I squirmed, the sound of clanking metal from my sudden jolts of movement

(Hey editing Astro here, I personally don't like to put an's in middle of story's but boo hoo. I'm reading over this and it feels really stiff sorry 'bout that I'm was super tiered and I'm to lazy to fix it. Lovely day to you all.)

"What a slut you are for me techNo~" The dominant moaned into my ear, gently nipping at my large pig like ear. All while shaving my pride away with every thrust, every moan, every plead, I felt my dignity scraping away. "Y-yess schLatt!!" I screamed as he hammered into my prostate, abusing the bundle of nerves. I never thought I could, or even had to respect the government, yet here we are. My brains being fucked out by a tyrant of a president.

A dark chuckle squirmed it way into the was of moans and grunt, bouncing off the tall cavern walls. "What would you do if wilbur and tommy walking in just now. See you submitting to not only there Emmy but the thing you despise... hhm?" Schlatt purred, smooth as silk. "AhhH! I-I would te-tell then to get the Fuuhhck oUt!" 

...

"Would you? That's good ahGh, what a good little whore you are for me... your back scraping against the sharp rock ground, covered in your blood and spit proudly. You always said yOu liked blood but I didn't think in this kinda way. Right blood god?" The shorter taunted. There was a small pause, only sound of heavy breathing and moans echoing off the walls, perfectly blended with whines, and grunts.

"You love this dont you, why, just an hour ago you were yelling at me to leave... now your a blushing, cockslut whore for me~ huh. Just another hole to add to my collection." His words matching each ruthless trust into my masochistic body. "It's funny." The taller mumbled, his smirk only growing to my uneven, slutty moan that followed. I felt knots form in my stomach, almost painfully pleasurable. 

"How you demanded my leave, only for it to end with being my new little side piece. The. Once we're done your going to come back crawling on you hands and knees to be able to join me and quackitys little play dates." Schlatts breathy words dancing spirals in my head. Another slutty moan erupted from my throat. Another dark chuckle, another witty degrading comment. So the cycle repeats until we finally reaches our limit.

And to what felt like an eternity, but only a second at the same time, soon ended to the feeling of steaming hot, sticky liquid shoot up my inside. Yet another loud and lewd moan breaching my swollen lips. His name the only thought that went through my head. No voices, protests, hate, love, anger, joy, or even sadness. Simply white hot pleasure.

════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════

my smut are normally a lot longer and detailed this was just... idk really know what this is. I don’t even really remember writing it LMAO But yeah... :) ty for reading and leave kudos maybe.. 👉👈 it boats my ego >:)


	5. Yell at me :3

I have no motivation and I keep getting distracted, so please yell at me to update. You can roast me, insult me, just whatever the hell you need to do. Just get me to get off my thicc fucking ass and finish writing a god damn chapter.

Please :)


	6. Schlattbur) I love you [re upload]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S e x and a n g s t

Sorry for the late update

Schlattbur

written by: Astro

Hurt comfort][Smut][angst

T.w. self harm | panic attacks

dont read if any of these will trigger you. Small. Got this idea from @Jschlattscumstock art book. I will start on the lines up requests once I post the WIPs just got an idea and really wanted to do it.

If your sensitive to depression therms of self harm skip to the time skip. There is then only brief mentions of scars. Ngl I just felt like writing angst. Also the smut takes place when schlatt is in a better head space. I don't want, or try to romanticize these subjects. Please enjoy and take care of yourself.

———

\- - - Schlatt's POV - - -

———

I felt like my mind and being was being drowned. The only way I knew I was alive was the feeling of air quickly passing through my stinging throat.

My eyes kept making they're way to the small wooden box that sat atop my night stand. The only thing keeping it from the rest of the world was a small, silver lock that only I had the key to.

I ran my fingers through my hair brushing against my chipped horns, tugging at my hair. I screamed at the constant thoughts that refused to leave my head. I yelled and yelled until I found myself unable to make anymore noise.

Music danced through the air, ringing in my ears, impossibly loud. I screamed in my head as tears rushed down my face dripping onto the pastel yellow pillow my bruised elbows rested on. I sobbed Burying my face in the brightly colored pillow made me think of the only thing that kept my mind clear.

Wilbur

I loves that idiot more than the gods themselves. I missed him with my whole being, my whole heart. I missed the feelings of our body's flushed up against each other. I missed the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he claimed my body with his own. I missed the way his fingers felt on me cheek swiping tears away like rain drops.

The phone that sat next to me lit up, displaying hundreds of worried texts from my lover. It was as if there was an alert system in his head that went off what I was having a panic attack.

My scarred, shaking legs rolled of the bed, wobbling over to the cherry wood box, picking up the carved wood placing it on the bed. I crouched down, reaching my hand into were the mattress and box spring touch, pulling out a small, silver key laced delicately in my shaking palm.

(You know like that little space? I hid all sorts of shit there :3 [dont let your minds fuck that up ok, it nothin weird >:( get you minds outa the gutter -smut writer 2021] )

The key slotted into the small lock, then with a click it popped open. My bloodshot eyes met two, blood stained razors that beckoned my name. 

I was almost three months clean. Three impossible months, I never fell sway to the thoughts that told me the do it. I danced to my own beat, never falling for what I told myself. But here I sat, my bare, scarred thighs in the open, a sharp silver razor pressed against my pale skin.

then just as I was about to make the first incision, I felt two arms tightly wrap around me, pulling me away from the razor. Instead my body pressed against a soft jumper, and a leg warping around my waist restraining me.

"Is that why you never showed me what was in the box schlatt?" I froze. My mind was so flooded I didn't hear the doors opening. Wilburs soft lips pressed against my neck, gently kissing the soft skin.

"Give me the razors please." I couldn't find myself to move, I just sobbed louder. Everything sounded like it was under water. 

"N-no-no your just *hic* just going to take them away, w-will-wilbur I need them." I sobbed.

wilburs hand traced down my mutalated thigh, rubbing the scars.

"No you don't, now please give me the razor princess." His voice was deep and stern. He didn't sound mad nor did he sound happy. It was a command, but not one to threaten.

"Wil- I wasn't going to do anything, I was just, uhh.. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? How you carve your own skin, thinking about what schlatt?"

....

"Give me the fucking razor Schlatt."

Wilbur's large hands wrapped tightly around my starved upper arm, running down my forearm to my wrists. He pulled them closer to himself, kissing my fingers from behind me. By now he was sitting on his knees that were on either side of me, legs now unraveled from my waist.

"Please"

I gave in, loosening my grip on the object, dark red blood poured from my hand dripping onto the pillow. Wilbur sat the razor on the night stand as well as the box and key. He pressed my bleeding hand against his mouth kissing the blood away.

"Why'd you do that schlatt?"

"....I'm sorry."

I could hear his breath hitch from behind me. He flipped me over, placing me in his lap looking into my eyes, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be sorry princess. Don't- don't you ever, ever be sorry for this." Tears sparked in the the corners of his eyes, a small, pained and weak, yet comforting smile tugging at his mouth. His finger hook under my chin pulling our faces together, lips intertwined.

The kiss was soft and sweet, it was comforting. It what I needed, nothing more, nothing less.

SKIP TO HERE___________________________

———

\- - - 6 moths later - - -

———

Me and Wilbur sat on the couch, champagne in one hand, the others hand in the other. We watched the tv intently getting ready for the ball to drop in New York times square.

5

4

3

2

1

I popped the cork off the fancy bottle, beginning to chug the bitter sweet liquor, jumping up off the couch. I slammed the half empty bottle down onto the coffee table, panting already feeling the Booze obscure my vision. My throat stung, the buzz making me feel as if I might just float away.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS BITCH!" I yelled, a dopey smile etched across my face. Me and Wilbur burst out laughing at our own idiocy.

"At this rate we're going to get shit faced in no time!" He chuckled wiping a tear away. Wilbur's chocolate eyes landed on mine smirking softly. Then out of no were I was tackled into the couch being smothered in kisses.

"Haha! What's this Wil?" I questioned moving my head to grant him more access to my skin. I could feel him nibbleing and kissing the skin, leaving hickeys on my neck.

"I just love so much schlatt, your so god damn perfect. Your the prettiest being Ive laid my eyes on. And to think, I don't have to share such a perfect person. All mine." Wilbur giggles in the crook of my neck. My face was instantly set ablaze at his romantic words.

"Haha, y-your lying." I laughed nervously.

"I don't lie to the love of my life." Mused Wilbur.

"Hey Wilbur...?" 

"Hmm~"

"Can we- ...*ahem* can we maybe... I dunno... have uhh" it felt like my face was going to burn off as I debated backing out. My eyes were sealed tight, my legs harshly pressed against the other. Feeling an erection just barely form as crude, unholy thoughts passed my mind. Of things me and Wilbur could do if we so pleased.

"Shh." A long finger press against my lips. "Relax." Then a hand squirm it's way in between my thighs. "I think I know what your asking, you don't have to say it." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, looking down at wilbur who's body was still pressed against mine. Chin on my cheats looking up at me. "I would love to." 

My heart was set aflame. Butterfly's flooded my stomach finding myself incapable of speech. It not like I've never fucked with anyone before, but never with someone who loved me back as much as Wilbur seemed to. Then before I knew it, I felt his perfectly plush lips graze mine yet again sparking flames in my gut. Our lips intertwined, dancing in harmony, my eyes fluttering shut. 

Wilbur's tongue flicked at my lip, instantly granting him access to my wet cavern. We were so lost in the moment we practically forgot we needed air, only until our faces were blue did we pull away gasping and panting for air. Once Wilbur recovered from his significant lack of air, be began attacking my pale neck, biting, kissing, and licking the unmarked territory. 

"Oh schlatt, your so perfect~" Wilbur groaned against my skin. Every word that fell from the brits mouth sent shockwaves of pleasurable heat through my body, gathering in my dick already feeling the massive hard on form. I looped my legs around one of his, grinding my cock against his thigh, groaning at the friction.

"Ah-!"

It was a quiet and short, cut off yelp of pleasure, yet terribly embarrassing.

"No no no~ baby let me Hear you, let me let you scream till you lose your voice." 

His voice was so unbearably attractive, so suductive. Wilbur's fingers hooked with the waistband of my jeans and boxers pulling the thin fabrics off my scarred legs.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, Princess, What have we been talking about, no more saying sorry. Your beautiful, inside and out." Wilbur hushed running his hands through my hair. "I love you so much schlatt, I don't know what I would do without you, your apart of my life now schlatt and I love that so damn much."

His words did no justice to the butterfly's that felt like were about to rip out of my gut with nothing but brute force. Will flipped me around, pulling my ass up, on display for the dominate. I heard fumbling behind me, clothes colliding with the ground, and the sound of a bottle cap. Then felt fingers, long, perfect fingers rimming my tight pink hole, slowly pushing there way in, they gently stretched me out slowly adding a second beginning to scissor me.

"W-wilbur please hurry." I whimpered, submitting. I wanted him to use me, love me, make his name be the only word my lips can form. "Please wilbur I need you inside me!" I yelped.

I felt a dry hand slinging up my exposed thigh, gently rubbing at the old scars left be me.

"Schlatt, it's been nine months." The brunettes words were coated in a confusing mixture of sarrow and happiness. "We live with each other now... I think your clean now schlatt." I heard sniffles and small yet sharp I hails of the confused feelings.

"I... ye-yeah I do to, but dear your fingers are half way up my ass right now." My voice clearly holding back tears, doing my best to cover it with sarcastic and witty remarks. Wilbur quietly chuckles, entering the third digit stretching me out further. 

(God Wilbur just fuckin being sentimental while fingering a goat man 🙄)

Wilbur then abruptly pulled out, earning a whine from the loss. He slowly guided his tip into my puckered hole as I gripped tightly to the soft yellow sweater I wore. It wasn't entirely mine but it might as well be, Wilbur lent it to me a few weeks ago and I haven't taken it off since. He’s gettin it back when hell freezes over.

Wilbur's hands were placed steadily on my hips making mindless compliments in an attempt to distract myself from the searing pain. My tail flicked feeling it brush against the bare stomach of the taller. "Wil-wilbur it hur- aH hurts!" I whimpered into my arms my teeth almost slicing the fabric. 

The brunette leaned down his mouth just behind my ear, I could feel every movement he made, every feeling sending shocks of painful yet almost pleasurable arousl. "I know love, just tell me when I can move, yeah?" I nodded my head in response, my face so flushed it felt like it would just melt right off. Wilbur never just complimented my body, he made sure to complement me, not my bag of flesh and bone. 

After what felt like an eternity a shock of pure, irresistible pleasure shot through my veins. A leud moan that sounded like a cheap slut, rang the previously almost silent air. My hips instinctively ground back against Wilbur's girth, gaining more pleasurable friction shooting through my body. The feeling was a drug that I knew I would never quit. 

"AHhh! WiLbuR!"

His hips retracted, almost pulling all the way out of my thin body before slamming in with such force I felt as if my brain was going to explode. We both filled the room with groans, grunts, and moans the sinful air intoxicating our lungs and mind. The tallers thrusts were hard, and fast, yet deep and caring. 

The smell of the room was almost indescribable, it smelt of sweat, but passionate love. It smelt of sex. His length slamming into me bringing me unmeasurable pleasure. His name fell from my mouth like I was begging for my life. My mind running wild, thinking of everything yet nothing at all. But my thoughtless thoughts were cut short when he hit something deep inside me. I dug my elbows into the couch, bringing my head out, drawling a long, slutty moan. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my tongue sliding from my mouth meeting the cold air, dripping with slimy drool, reflecting the light.

I felt a knot pool in my stomach pulling tight, the long forgotten feeling, never feeling so amazing, so intrusively wonderful. And with one more thrust of the tops hips, and one more erotic moan, I released, spraying the couch with the sticky, white, hot fluid. I fell onto the couch no doubt staining everything the white substance touched, Wilbur's still rock hard dick sliding out of me.

"What about you wilbur." I barley whispered.

"It's fine I can take care of it" He panted threading his hand through his hair, sweat dripping down his perfectly sculpted face. 

I sure as hell wasn't going to let him do that, so I scrambled around falling to the floor on my knees in front of him simply looking up into his eyes. "I can't help you if you want." His face turned bright red, practically glowing. "Use me wilbur, use my mouth like a little fuck toy." I groaned before I began kitten licking his tip gliding past the tip. "Your little fuck toy." I whispered lowering my head on his dick, blowing him. 

"Schlatt-" His voice was almost inaudible leaning back on one arm, the other ruffling into my hair. "Your so perfect, what a princess, so kind." He complimented. I continued to slowly go down adjusting my throat to the unusual feeling. "You got off my dick, nothing else, what a little slut~” He chuckled. Now I was embarrassed, thinking of a way to get back at him I jammed the rest of the dick in my mouth, abusing my throat. 

A moan ripped through the air as well as multiple gags. Then Wilbur's white hot semen flooded my mouth, doing my best to swallow the salty sweet fluid. I was ripped off his dick, a hand coming up to wipe the substance off my swollen lips. 

"What were you thinking schlatt, you'll ruin your throat." 

"Worth it." I smirked my voice quite and gruff. 

——————

Welp I did it, this so my first like full in smut I actually published. Please give me feed back and tell me if this is even like... fucking good because idfk. Also just as a small reminder our pm's are always open, weather it's for tips, requests, if you need some kind of emotional support or even if it just you want to talk.

For the ao3 people I have a discord your welcome to friend me if you want :D [AstroWasAMistake#6197]

2490 words

Not as kinky, long, or detailed as normal but oh well you all can wait :3


	7. Ninx | Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posting *jazz hands* also who’s exited for a 6000 smth word request smut chapter in a day or two :D

Written by: Breeze🍁

Edited by: Ghost🖤 (I was sleep deprived when I edited this, sorry -Ghost🖤)

Minx x Nikki because I've been bisexual then lesbian then pan all in 2 months and I'm confused as all hell (;

════════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════════

I was a nice day, the night before a thick layer of snow cover the ground so it was fresh and powdery. I held my hot coco infused coffee as I stared out into the night sky. Small snow flake fell from the sky ever so gently reflecting the moon light. I heard the door open from behind me. I turned my head to see niki bundled in her snow gear. A pink hue coated her face from the cold, and small snowflakes melting off her jacket.

"Hey minx! I finished packing down trails do you want to go on a ride?" She asked slipping off her glove to wipe her red nose, half covered by a fluffy mask.

"Yeah sound great!" I got up and trotted to the door and down the stairs, opening the door that lead to our outdoor wear. I grabbed my large purple coat that matched my hair, my hat the had two holes for my small black horns, mittens, snow pants, and boots. "Don't forget your scarf love." She inquires passing me my fluffy black scarf. I smiled at her as a thank you and we went out side hoping in the snowmobile.

She primed the gas then yanked on the long string. Not long after the engine broke the thin silence and she hopped on the large machinery. Nikki patted the space behind her telling me to hold on. I sat down behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. Once we were both comfortable she squeezed the gas yanking us forward. I held tightly onto her slender waist as I buried my face in the neck of her jacket. I heard a small giggle from her as we drove down the snow covered hill.

I looked over at our frozen over garden and the many rainbow fairy light we set up around our yard year round. (Not Christmas light.) we drive into the dimly lit up woods driving down the packed down paths at a gradually speeding pace. Suddenly the snowmobile stoped. I felt my heart race as the fear of being out of gas rushed through my mind.

"Nikki-(?)"

"Shhh." She hushed pointing at two brown deer and a large buck. "Look at them minx." She whispered looking at the beautiful creatures. They stared back at us frozen. They weren't that afraid of us since we liked to feed them during the winter. Once they made there way back into the forest she started the gas once more.

We reached the turn around and made our way back. Soon we saw the small glimmer of lights from the house enter our field of vision. We noticed another car in the driveway so we quickly re-entered the tall building, "HELLO!?" I yelled as I took off the attire. "OH THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!" We heard a voice yell from up stairs.

A rather tall women make there way down the steps. She had puffy rainbow hair, large white sheep hair, and a pirate hat on. "Puffy!!" Nikki yelled as she dove in for a hug from the other. "Wasup Nikki!" "What's good puffy?" I asked. She looked up from the hug as they departed.

"Oh nothin much. I just came from ellisa's... I was wondering where you guys were." She laughed. "Yeah we just went in a small ride... the uhh, the guest bedroom is clean if you want to stay, it's getting pretty late. We're you coming from?" "I was just at Dream smp, it's going to shit in that realm (this is an au I'll expand in later and make a chapter about it.) a few of the people there haven't left it since it has started, and yeah that would be great!" She informed.

-later-

"So I heard The among us realm is getting popular recently." I commented. "No, yeah it's getting pretty hyped right now... Minx! It looks like you've finally settled down. That's good." Puffy giggled.

The night went of with mindless chatter until we noticed the late hour. We all went to sleep puffy in the guest room, and me cuddling up to Nikki like I had accustomed to.

════════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════════

Thank you for reading!!! Loves you all do the self care and drink some water💕

-🍁


	8. TecHNoDrEam | ✨IntErNet

So this was going to just go in my other book I put all the story's generated by websites but this belongs here, enjoy. Also I did not edit a single word in this. It's fresh off the website XD.

════════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════════

Two Kind Uncles Moaning to the Beat  
A Short Story  
by author 1

Techno was thinking about Dream again. Dream was a spiteful slim with handsome dicc and horney a$$.

Techno walked over to the window and reflected on his horney surroundings. He had always hated cursed Wattpad ???? with its homely, homeless horney teenagers. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a spiteful figure of Dream .

Techno gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a smart, brutal, tea drinker with strong dicc and sexy a$$. His friends saw him as a teeny-tiny, tender thicc. Once, he had even helped a smelly baby cat cross the road.

But not even a smart person who had once helped a smelly baby cat cross the road, was prepared for what Dream had in store today.

The rain hammered like flipping pig, making Techno lonely. Techno grabbed a ribbed a$$ that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Techno stepped outside and Dream came closer, he could see the purple glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want seggs," Dream bellowed, in an admirable tone. He slammed his fist against Techno's chest, with the force of 4084 goat. "I frigging love you, Techno ."

Techno looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the ribbed a$$. "Dream, I love you UwU," he replied.

They looked at each other with in love feelings, like two curried, colossal cat panting at a very sexy seggs????????????, which had piano music playing in the background and two kind uncles moaning to the beat.

Techno studied Dream's handsome dicc and horney a$$. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you seggs," he explained, in pitying tones.

Dream looked happy, his body raw like a tan, tiny toy.

Techno could actually hear Dream's body shatter into 1709 pieces. Then the spiteful slim hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Techno's nerves tonight.

════════════⊹⊱≼≽⊰⊹════════════

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments maybe 👉👈 also request anything, I do most requests (no minors, stop with that shit unless it platonic)


End file.
